Matchmaker
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: Quelqu'un semble avoir décidé que la relation de Finch et Reese pourrait passer à la vitesse supérieure


Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et commenter mes autres fics et merci d'avance à ceux qui liront et commenteront celle-ci ! J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire, comme j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire

* * *

**Matchmaker**

*BIP*

John tendit le bras et attrapa son téléphone. Il haussa les sourcils en lisant le contenu du message et appuya sur l'icône représentant un oiseau pour appeler son partenaire.

\- Mr Reese ?

\- Finch, pourquoi est-ce que je viens de recevoir une invitation pour un musical à Broadway ce soir ? Nouveau numéro ?

\- …J'allais vous poser la même question, je supposais que c'était une de vos habituelles… plaisanterie.

\- Nous avons reçu le même message ? Vous pouvez tracer l'expéditeur ?

\- C'est ce que je suis en train de faire.

\- …

\- Humpf.

\- Un problème ?

\- Il semble que nous nous soyons alarmés un peu vite : le message provient d'une agence de pub située à Manhattan qui a un partenariat avec le théâtre Winter Garden. 150 invitations ont apparemment été envoyées au hasard.

\- Et nous en avons chacun reçu une ?

\- Il y a parfois des coïncidences qui ne sont pas le résultat d'un vaste complot gouvernemental…

\- Huum.

\- …

\- Alors, tenté par une comédie musicale, Harold ?

\- Humpf. Pourquoi pas.

POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI

*Ding dong*

Reese ouvrit la porte, signa le papier que lui tendit le facteur et referma le battant d'un coup de pied, le colis entre les mains. Partagé entre la méfiance et la curiosité, il effectua soigneusement toutes les étapes de contrôle avant d'ouvrir, pour découvrir, enrobé dans du papier journal, une réplique exacte de son pistolet favori qu'il avait été obligé d'abandonner lorsqu'il avait dû précipitamment quitter les lieux après avoir neutralisé leur dernier numéro. Il eut un sourire en coin, imaginant l'air pincé qu'Harold avait sans doute eu en faisant cette commande.

*Ding dong*

Finch leva les yeux de son écran, fronçant les sourcils. Il n'attendait personne et Reese était chez lui – oui, oui, il fallait qu'il cesse de surveiller les déplacements de son partenaire, ce n'était pas sain.

*Ding dong ding dong*

L'importun n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'en aller, aussi l'informaticien se leva-t-il pour aller ouvrir. Quelques instants plus tard, il revint dans son salon, un paquet entouré d'un ruban au nom de la librairie Greenlight en main et une expression perplexe sur le visage. Une fois déballé, le coli s'avéra être une première édition des Grandes Espérances de Dickens, avec dédicace de l'auteur. Finch fixa le livre un moment en silence, puis il tira son téléphone de sa poche et sélectionna le premier numéro préenregistré dans sa liste.

\- Finch ?

\- Mr Reese, j'imagine que c'est à vous que je dois ce cadeau inattendu ?

\- On ne peut rien vous cacher, Harold.

\- Et quelle est la raison de cette soudaine générosité ?

\- Juste une façon de rééquilibrer la balance, pour le Heckler &amp; Koch.

\- Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce dont vous me parlez.

\- Le pistolet ?

\- Je ne vous suis toujours pas Mr Reese, essayez encore.

\- …J'ai reçu un paquet il y a quelques temps, avec une arme remplaçant celle que je venais de perdre, j'ai supposé que cela venait de vous.

\- Contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, je ne fais pas l'inventaire des armes que vous utilisez et je vous fais confiance pour maintenir à jour votre… placard-armurerie.

\- Alors nous avons un problème, Finch, car les seules autres personnes qui pourraient faire le lien entre cette arme et moi sont les membres du gang dont faisait partie notre numéro ou les policiers qui l'ont emmenée comme preuve.

\- Quand avez-vous reçu ce colis ? Avez-vous toujours le numéro de suivi ?

\- Attendez… YhgKL75

Finch pianota sur son clavier, pirata le site de la poste, leur réseau de surveillance, lançant une reconnaissance faciale de l'expéditeur avant de remonter à un marchand d'arme dont il hacka la base de donnée. La commande YhgKL75 datait d'une semaine, soit le jour précis où Reese avait apparemment perdu son arme. Il déroula le code du logiciel de vente mais la piste s'arrêtait là. Comme si la commande était apparue d'elle-même… L'informaticien fronça les sourcils.

\- Finch ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Rien de très concluant… Mais je pense pouvoir affirmer que personne n'a fait le lien entre cette arme et vous.

\- ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je dois vous laisser Mr Reese, il faut que je vérifie quelque chose.

\- Finch ? Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ? Bon sang, Finch !

POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI

\- Finch.

\- Mr Reese ?

\- Je sais que la St Valentin approche, mais c'est la 5e fois que notre numéro est fleuriste ou chocolatier, vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ?

\- Eh bien… J'avoue que la question m'a traversé l'esprit.

\- Est-ce que c'est un trait d'humour de votre machine ?

\- Je ne lui ai pas programmé ce genre d'humeur, Mr Reese, vous ne devriez pas laisser Interstellar influencer votre perception des choses.

\- Comment savez-vous que c'est ce film que… Peu importe. Ne répondez pas à ça.

Plus tard

\- Mr Reese ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Chocolat au thé, original non ? Cadeau de Miss Walter pour avoir empêché son employé d'attenter à ses jours pour récupérer le magasin.

\- Oh. Et j'imagine que cette aigremoine vient de Mr Morgan ?

\- Yep, il m'a dit de choisir la plante que je voulais dans le magasin. On aurait pu penser qu'étant fleuriste, il avait le parfait moyen à portée de main pour déclarer ses sentiments, mais il a fallu que quelqu'un agresse cette jeune femme pour qu'il saute finalement le pas…

\- Les interactions humaines ne sont pas une évidence pour tout le monde, Mr Reese.

Finch se leva pour aller poser la plante près de la fenêtre. Il l'observa un instant, songeur.

\- Savez-vous qu'en langage des fleurs, l'aigremoine signifie gratitude, reconnaissance et fidélité ?

\- Oh, vraiment ?

\- Cet air innocent ne vous sied pas du tout Mr Reese.

\- Joyeuse St Valentin, Harold.

POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI

Ils reçurent le numéro alors qu'ils revenaient du parc où ils avaient été promener Bear. Reese tendit un crayon à Finch qui nota les mots-clefs au dos d'un prospectus puis ils regagnèrent la bibliothèque. Finch s'assit devant son ordinateur et ouvrit le moteur de recherche pour rassembler des informations sur leur nouvelle personne d'intérêt mais au lieu de sa page d'accueil habituelle, il tomba sur un site proposant des conseils de séduction. Il écarquilla les yeux. Derrière lui, Reese étouffa un éclat de rire.

\- Vous avez quelqu'un en vu, Finch ? Vous avez peur que vos techniques de drague soient rouillées ?

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule, Mr Reese.

Agacé, l'informaticien brancha la web cam et, regardant directement dedans, il demanda :

\- A quoi joues-tu ?

\- Finch ? l'interpella son partenaire, perplexe.

Une fenêtre de dialogue s'ouvrit sur l'écran

COMPATIBILITE ENTRE ASSET REESE, JOHN ET ADMIN : 92%

Finch et Reese relurent une seconde fois la ligne de texte. Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel ils évitèrent soigneusement de se regarder puis Finch se racla la gorge.

\- Je ne t'ai pas programmé pour... pour jouer les entremetteurs. Cesse d'intervenir dans nos vies.

AUGMENTATION DES PARAMETRES SUITE AU CHANGEMENT DE STATUT : « CELIBATAIRE » A « EN COUPLE »

ESPERANCE DE VIE : 21,563%

SANTE : 29,482 %

SOMMEIL : 18,413%

\- Merci, je suis au courant des statistiques. Ce n'est pas ton rôle d'intervenir dans les affaires de cœur des humains, même quand la compatibilité est… apparemment élevée. Mr Reese, cessez de rire.

PROBABILITE DE CHANGEMENT DE STATUT DE ADMIN ET ASSET REESE, JOHN

SANS INTERFERENCES : 0,01%

AVEC INTERFERENCES : 50%

Finch fixa la fenêtre de dialogue un moment en silence avant d'utiliser la souris pour la fermer.

\- Cesse toute interférence, ordonna-t-il.

La web cam clignota deux fois et s'éteignit. Apparemment satisfait, Finch entreprit de lancer les recherches concernant leur numéro. Un reste de sourire aux lèvres, Reese le regarda faire.

Un moment plus tard, quand ils eurent circonscrit les possibles menaces et obtenu l'adresse où travaillait leur numéro - Charles Winston, employé de banque, 39 ans, célibataire -, alors que Reese enfilait déjà sa veste pour se rendre sur place, Finch toussota. L'ex agent se retourna, le regard interrogateur.

\- Quand nous en aurons fini avec ce numéro… voudriez-vous, hum, aller dîner ?

Reese cligna des yeux, surpris. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils prévoyaient généralement. Si un cas se résolvait vers l'heure du déjeuner ou du dîner, Reese proposait un restaurant et Finch acceptait ou refusait. Que l'informaticien prenne ainsi les devants était… inattendu.

\- Ok, dit l'ex agent. Thaï ? Libanais ? Le restaurant mexicain près de la poste a changé de menu, nous pourrions tester ça également.

Finch détourna un instant les yeux puis, résolument, revint soutenir le regard de son partenaire, dans lequel dansait à présent une lueur de curiosité.

\- Je pensais que nous pouvions aller chez moi et commander quelque chose.

Reese sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il savait où Finch habitait et Finch savait qu'il savait mais les choses en étaient restées là. Que Finch se décide soudain à l'inviter dans son intimité, et juste après que la machine aie… La gorge soudain serrée, il répondit :

\- Avec plaisir.

POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI

Le dîner se passa presque en silence. Ça et là, ils échangèrent une appréciation sur la qualité de la nourriture ou une remarque concernant le numéro qu'ils avaient sauvé un peu plus tôt, mais autrement chacun resta plongé dans ses pensées.

Plus tard, assis dans le confortable canapé de Finch aux côtés de son propriétaire, un verre d'alcool à la main et un CD de jazz en fond sonore, Reese laissa le dos de ses phalanges effleurer la cuisse de son partenaire. L'informaticien ne s'écarta pas. En fait, après un moment, il se tourna vers l'ex agent, une expression complexe sur le visage, mélange de méfiance, d'avidité, d'incertitude. Reese retint son souffle. Finch s'humecta les lèvres et murmura :

\- John…

\- Ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas parce que la machine l'a suggéré que…

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non, bien avant ça je…

\- …

\- …

\- Il est tard.

\- Oh. Oui… Je, hum, devrais probablement…

Reese esquissa un mouvement pour se lever, Finch referma sa main sur son poignet.

\- Il est tard, répéta-t-il. Allons au lit.

Et, sans relâcher son partenaire, Finch se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre.

* * *

Je vous rappelle que je publie des ebooks sur amazon, n'hésitez pas à taper mon nom dans leur moteur de recherche !


End file.
